Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) chip and a method of fabricating the same, and a package having the LED chip and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an LED chip having a wavelength converting layer and a method of fabricating the same, and a package having the LED chip and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Background
LEDs are currently used as backlight sources in various types of display devices including cellular phones and the like. LEDs may be light, thin, and small, and may have energy-saving and long-lifespan characteristics. Since light emitting devices having LEDs mounted therein, i.e., LED packages, may implement white light with a high color rendering property, LED packages may be used for general illumination while substituting for white light sources such as fluorescent lamps.
Meanwhile, there are a variety of methods for implementing white light using LEDs, and a method may be used, in which white light is implemented through the combination of an InGaN LED to emit blue light of 430 nm to 470 nm and a phosphor to covert the blue light into light of a longer wavelength. For example, white light may be implemented through the combination of a blue LED and a yellow phosphor to be excited by the blue LED, the yellow phosphor to emit yellow light or through the combination of a blue LED, a green phosphor and a red phosphor.
A white light emitting device may be formed by applying a resin containing a phosphor in a recess region of a package having an LED mounted therein. However, as the resin is applied in the package, the phosphor may not be uniformly distributed in the resin, and it may be difficult to form the resin having a uniform thickness.
Accordingly, a method of attaching a wavelength converting sheet onto an LED has been researched. For example, the wavelength converting sheet may be formed by mixing a phosphor into glass or the like. The wavelength converting sheet may be attached on a top surface of the LED, so that white light can be implemented at a chip level.
However, since the wavelength converting sheet is attached on the top surface of the LED, it may be limited to implement white light in an LED in which light is configured to be mostly emitted through the top surface of the LED. Further, the wavelength conversion using the wavelength converting sheet may not be suitable in an LED in which a considerable amount of light is configured to be emitted through side surfaces of the LED, e.g., to side surfaces of a growth substrate.
Meanwhile, when a resin containing a phosphor is applied in a package, a wire may be bonded to an LED, and the resin is then applied thereto. Hence, it may not matter even if an electrode of the LED is covered with the resin containing the phosphor. However, when a wavelength converting layer is formed at the chip level, it may be necessary to bond the wire to the LED after the wavelength converting layer is formed.